Lequel des deux survivra ?
by 655178
Summary: ¤RAR!¤ Le combat finale comme je l'immagine...(c'est à dire pas tout a fait comme tout le monde! lol -Point de vue de Harry-One-shot en 2 chap.- -FINIT-
1. Lui et Moi

**Titre :** _Lequel des deux survivra ?_

**Auteurs :** _Spirit_

**Rating :** _G_

**Genre :** _Drama_

**Résumé :** _Le combat finale..._

_(Du point de vue de Harry)_

**Note :** _One-shot en 2 chapitres !_

**Disclaimeur :**_ Rien ne m'appartient tout est a J.K. Rowling ! _

* * *

Un silence... Je le regarde... Il me regarde... Toujours ce silence... Encore ce regard...

Nous ne sommes pas si différent finalement...

Un silence... Et encore ce silence... Une question muette...

Pourquoi...

Je me le demande... Lui aussi...

Silence...

Encore et toujours ce silence...

Des paroles, nous n'en avons pas besoin...

Ce regard... Permanent... Aucun de nous ne cille...

Les même émotions dans les yeux... Et la même question... Toujours et encore...

Pourquoi...

Pourquoi cette guerre... Pourquoi tout ces morts... Pourquoi se battre...

Pourquoi ce duel... Pourquoi tant de morts... Pourquoi se battre...

Pourquoi gagner....

L'origine de cette guerre, nous l'avons oublié...

Depuis quans nous battons-nous, je l'ai aussi oublié....

J'abaisse ma baguette... Lui aussi d'ailleur...

Lui...

Nous sommes si différent et pourtant si semblable...

Orphelin... Hait par les moldus... Sang mélés mais pourtant descendent de fondateur...

Oui, finalement... Nous ne sommes pas si différent...

Pour qui es que je me bats ? Pour quoi ? Pour le Bien ?

Mais où est la notion de Bien, où est la notion de Mal ?

Tant de questions, si peu de réponses !

Ma vie est si compliquées...

J'ai l'impression d'être un vieillard...

On m'a volé mon innocence !

On a volé mon enfance...

On a volé ma vie.

Je préfère baisser les bras... Je sais que c'est lache...

Mais je n'en peux plus... Je n'en veux plus...

Je prend ma retraite..

Je ris.

A 16 ans prendre sa retraite, c'est ridicule...

Mais c'est mon choix.

Pour la première fois de ma vie... Je vais prendre mon destin en main...

Sans un mot... Sans un geste... Nous nous comprenons...

Nous abandonons.

Lentement... Nous nous retournons...

Le combat s'arrete là.

A égalité.

De toute façon, si l'un de nous meurt, l'autre aussi... Puisque nous sommes Un.

Nous avons mélangé et partager... Notre pouvoir et notre ame.

Pourquoi me sacrifirai-je pour des gens qui me prenne pour un objet, une arme ?

Alors je cours.

Où, je ne sais pas...

La seule chose que je sais... la seule pensée qui m'obsède...

C'est que je cours...

Je cours...

Je cours...

Je cour a travers une forêt...

Je ne vois plus rien...

Les arbres semblent s'écarter de mon passage...

Je ne trébuche pas.

Je ne vois pas... Je ne vois plus...

_Je cour._

Deux mots qui s'imprime dans mon esprit, autour : le Noir...

Noir...

Néant...

Le Néant asbolu....


	2. En cette instant

****

Titre : _Lequel des deux survivra ?_

Auteurs : _Spirit_

****

Rating : _G_

****

Genre : _Drama_

****

Résumé : _Le combat finale..._

****

Note : _One-shot en 2 chapitres !_

****

Disclaimeur :_ Rien ne m'appartient tout est a J.K. Rowling !_

__

* * *

Un instant je reprend conscience... 

Je ne sais pas si je suis assis, debout ou allongé...

Mais je ne court plus, je me suis arreté c'est certain...

Le noir qui m'a envahit est toujours présent...

Je sens un liquide chaud couler sur ma peau... Du sang... Mon sang...

Je voudrais que mon corp disparaisse...

Que mon âme se désintègre...

Je ne veux même pas rejoindre mes parents, Sirius, Cédric, Ron, Hermione, Molly et tout les autres...

Ils auraient honte de moi...

C'est vrai, je suis un lache...

J'aurai peut-être due aller à Serpentard... Ma vie aurait été bien différente...

Mais je n'en peut plus : c'est mensonges, cette guerre... Tout !

Ils veulent que je fasse quelque chose que je ne suis pas capable de faire... Que je ne veux pas faire...

Pourquoi me sacrifirai-je pour des gens qui me prenne pour un objet, une arme ?

Je ne peux pas...

Je ne peux plus...

Je ne veux plus....

A ce moment...

Je veux devenir Néant et disparaitre...

Moi, le Survivant.

En cette instant.

Je veux mourir.

* * *

Maintenant, j'arrive a la fin de ce one-shot ( Qui en pasant n'en est pas un puisqu'il a 2 chapitres, enfin bon, passons ), mon premier one-shot, j'espere vous avoir captiver un instant et ... 

Hasta la vista !

Spirit


	3. RAR1

Merci **La fourmi** pour ta review et encore merci pour tes encouragement, au debut quand je me suis inscrit, c'était plus pour lire, mettre une bio, ... mais j'avais envi de mettre ce one-shot, alors vouli-voulou, je pense pas que je retenrerai pas l'expérience car je suis extremement paresseuse donc j'ecrirai un chapitre tout les 6 mois, lol !!

-

**Isilme.elfe** : Il colle au perso de Harry ? Mmmhh... je ne sais pas, pour l'instant oui mais cela dépend de comment J.K.R. va "manier" la suite. Elle a deux choix : soit elle fait un Harry défendant la veuve et l'orphelin, un Harry un peu "innocent" et totalement immergé dans son combat, soit elle fait un Harry plutôt sombre (c'est celui-la que je préfère !) et pour celui-ci elle a encore 2 choix : Harry suit le-vieux-fou-sénile (on se demande qui c'est !) et devient un petit chien-chien tout doux ou alors (c'est LE Harry que j'aime ça !) il devient rebelle, veut tuer Tom mais avec ces PROPRES moyens !(sourire sadique) (hum, ne pas prendre en compte les parenthèse précédente, il y a toujours eu une part sadique en moi-même si elle ne se montre que très rarement, lol). Enfin... .

Merci pour ces compliments !

-

Mici **Hermy**, je suis contente, même si est petit comme review, je suis aussi une lectrice et je sais que c'est pas toujours facile de varié ces reviews ! Et qu'au bout de la 4 ème et bien... comment dire... on manque d'un peu d'immagination, lol ! Ou alors, c'est peut-être par flemmardise ? Hein ? Mdr !

-

Et merci à **ceux qui ont pas reviewer **(sauf si y'en a pas, lol) mais je préfèrerais une review même si c'est juste pour marquer "bien", au moins je sais que vous êtes là et ça me motive !!!!!

-

A12C4

Spirit.w.w.


End file.
